


[PODFIC] The Lorentz Factor

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Medical, POW/MIA, PTSD, Runners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione">Domenika Marzione</a>'s story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/513242">The Lorentz Factor</a></p>
<p>An Atlantis marine has been taken as a Runner. Atlantis act, reacts, and brings him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Lorentz Factor

A podfic of [Domenika Marzione](../users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione)'s story [The Lorentz Factor](513242)  


  
Length: 24:46 minutes

[Download (right click and save) here](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/mzxs/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BDomenika%2BMarzione%2B-%2BThe%2BLorentz%2BFactor.mp3)

Or listen here!  



End file.
